As systems grow in complexity with increasing numbers of loads and sources, the management of such systems, for example keeping track of which loads feed from which sources, becomes more difficult. Further, as the practice of remotely monitoring systems increases, keeping track of the physical location of loads becomes more difficult. Moreover, loads and sources may be continuously added, removed, temporarily disconnected, relocated, and reconnected. Thus, the locations of loads and the topology of the connections between loads and sources is a live, dynamic environment.
One example where topology information is useful is in data center applications. As the costs of energy and, in particular, electricity increases, having up-to-date information regarding power topologies and specifically the physical location of the servers and which servers connect to which circuit branches or power points becomes increasingly important.
This information enables data center managers to optimize power consumption via adequate planning, right-sizing of energy supply to data center equipment, power balancing, load shedding, overload protection, efficient problem diagnosis, and so on. Additionally, in some data center applications, managers may be required to maintain up-to-date power topology information in order to monitor reliability and reduce troubleshooting time in case of failure.
Power Line Identification (PLI) is a method that analyses measurements of power consumption or computing activity of server and measurements of power output of power outlets. Such a method is known, for example from US 2011/0307111 A1. The algorithm produces pairs of power sources and power sinks.
In a data center with a very large number of servers and power outlets, applying such a method becomes an issue, as it requires a huge amount of time and huge amount of computing resources to directly treat a large number of servers and outlets, like, for example 1000 of each. The resources and time needed is a nonlinear, approximately quadratic, function of the number of devices.